1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinner bait used as a lure in angling, and more particularly to a spinner bait equipped with a lip, the lip increasing the sinking speed of the bait, and upon reception of a pull on the line, allowing it to move about while keeping the same level of depth in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A spinner bait as a lure is well known in the art, which revolves in water to attract fish into a place where they can be caught. The known spinner baits are too light to sink in water, so that it disadvantageously takes time before it reaches the bottom of the water (pond, lake or stream). When they are used in a very shallow water such as 2000 mm deep no problem arises, and the anglers can be patient. However, if the water is deep like the lake or sea the anglers become impatient with the slow sinking speed. What is worse, they tend to buoy up because of its light weight, and cannot reach the bottom of the water. Even though they reach there they are difficult to manipulate and keep a constant level of depth in water because of its buoying tendency.